


Keeper of the Goddess

by Magestii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Fiction, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: Sona works in an antique shop, and is surprised when one day, she discovers a goddess hiding therein. The goddess, however, reveals that she has been cursed by a cruel god and desperately needs to go on a quest in order to find a cure. Before she was trapped, obtaining the ingredients would have been easy, but in the modern world, it's not exactly normal to request a "tongue of the rift-dwellers" at your local pharmacy.Rating will be changed to explicit upon the release of later chapters.





	Keeper of the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user AUideas, and I got my idea from this prompt: (reading the prompt will more-or-less spoil the chapter for you, so beware) 
> 
>  
> 
> "Character A is an old god(dess) that’s been trapped inside of an idol for a long time. Character B works at an antique store, and while dusting off the merchandise, they accidentally drop one of the idols. Instead of it shattering, a haggard looking Character A appears on the floor – Character B has broken the curse that’s been binding Character A. "

It was quite a peaceful job, made even moreso by the woman’s muteness. The antique store where she worked was one of the few places willing to hire a mute employee, and so she had eagerly accepted their job offer, especially when it meant that she could be around so many antique instruments. It was a relatively quiet job in a store that looked as if it belonged in a fairytale. It was always dimly lit, and morning light often streamed through the windows at the shopfront, catching on the dust that hung in the air in order to give the place a serene feel. Dark oak shelves held up a wide array of the smaller antiques, and that was what Sona had devoted herself to today.

 

She was slowly moving around and dusting the antiques. The shop had a very strange feel to it, and it was capable of acquiring inches of dust within a few short hours, making the place feel much older that it was. Because of this, things frequently needed to be maintained. Sona was making her usual rounds when she noticed a small spider that had somehow gotten onto the sides of one of the larger pots. She grabbed a small, plastic container from under the desk, and reaching around, aimed to capture the spider in order to release it outside. The spider, however, had a different idea. It was, evidently, a jumping spider, and once Sona’s hand got close enough, it became startled and jumped onto her. Reflexively whipping her hand back in shock, Sona felt herself push against something hard, and to her dismay, saw a fox idol, about the height of her forearm, tumble from the shelf.

 

Lunging forward, she made an attempt to catch it, but it smashed against the hard ground. As it cracked open, something unbelievable happened. A foot kicked another piece of the idol away, then two hands pushed at the top, breaking it open. An entire woman came out of the idol, and besides being very frazzled, appeared none the worse for wear. She lay on the ground, breathing heavily and looking around the room. Two golden eyes met with Sona’s. Normally, the being having golden eyes would have surprised Sona. However she was a little too busy staring at the nine, brilliant white tails that stemmed from the woman’s behind and two fox-like ears protruding from her head to really care. 

 

“Thank you for freeing me, human,” breathed the woman(?) on the ground. Sona merely nodded, stunned.

 

“What is today’s date?” continued the being. Sona grabbed a calendar from behind her desk, bringing it to the stranger and letting her look. Golden eyes narrowed pensively for a moment, before springing open.

 

“That cankerblossom! No wonder I feel so out of it,” exclaimed the being. Sona cocked an eyebrow. The being on the floor tried to get up, but wasn’t successful. Huffing, she looked back up to Sona.

 

“Would you mind helping me up?” she asked politely. Sona dipped down, attempting to help the being to her feet. As soon as she touched her, however, it felt as though she had -quite literally- been struck by lightning. It wasn’t some cute sign of true love, it felt as if she had actually had real electricity surge through her body for a moment, and both people recoiled hastily from the painful touch. Sona looked to her hastily, eyes demanding answers.

 

“I’m sorry,” sighed the woman, “I forgot about the other gift that he left me with.” This was met, once again, with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Basically, I am the goddess of lust,” the being explained, “not love, that position’s taken. I was not always a goddess, however. I began as a normal fox, and worked my way up.” This piqued Sona’s curiosity. “In order to maintain a humanoid form, I need to seduce people out of their souls,” the goddess continued, “it’s a lot easier to steal soul fragments when I’m very close to the person, and not many people let a feral fox anywhere near them. During our battle, in order to prevent me from healing, he put a minor hex on me which made it so that anyone who touches me will receive a shock.” Sona looked suspicious and a little betrayed.

 

“For the record, no, I was not trying to steal your soul,” responded the goddess, “I merely wanted help standing up, as my body is currently very weak from years of not being used. But I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I? You may call me Ahri,” she decided with a nod, “what may I call you?” Sona pointed to her nametag which read “Sona” in cute little sharpie marks.

 

“Sona,” responded Ahri, “that’s a nice name. You don’t talk much, do you?” Sona shook her head, pointing to her throat. 

 

“You can’t talk?” asked Ahri. Sona nodded. “I suppose that makes things a little more difficult,” decided Ahri, “nonetheless. I’m going to be quite weakened until my body repairs itself. I need someone to watch over me until I’m capable of taking care of myself, and I’d like for it to be you, given that you seem rather trustworthy.” Sona nodded her acceptance. Cautiously, Ahri managed to pull herself to her feet. She staggered a little, leaning on the shelf where her idol used to be.

 

“I swear to God when I find him -yes, that was a play on words- I am going to strangle him!” she hissed, clearly uncomfortable. Sona was going to begin cleaning up the shards of broken idol when she realized that they had vanished. She then noticed as Ahri stumbled away from the shelf, hissing instinctively as the fully-formed idol reappeared.

 

“I think not!” she exclaimed. Sona glanced up at the clock. Her shift had actually ended twenty minutes ago, but she had wanted to stay in order to finish cleaning up. She supposed that it would be only appropriate to take the goddess somewhere safe as soon as possible. Ringing the bell at her desk in order to get Ahri’s attention, she motioned to the door.

 

“You want me to follow you?” asked Ahri. Sona nodded, stepping over to the door and opening it. Ahri stumbled over to the door, managing to balance herself. Her legs were still shaking a little, but she appeared to be regaining control of herself, if slowly. Fortunately, the shop closed very late at night, and Sona knew to take the alleys in order to avoid anyone taking notice of Ahri’s… “unique” features. Ahri followed Sona to a cute little apartment and went inside, turning her nose up at the place. Usually anywhere that housed her was at least a small palace, but she couldn’t really complain after having been crammed inside of a tiny idol for countless years. Sona began to prepare dinner for herself and her guest, while Ahri mused. 

 

“I’m going to need to find a very specific set of things in order to break this curse…” she muttered, “Sona? Do you perhaps have a scroll where I can organize my thoughts?” somewhat amused, Sona brought the goddess a piece of paper and a pen. When Ahri sat, staring perplexedly at the pen, Sona removed the cap and scribbled on the paper for her. Looking somewhat amazed, Ahri took the pen and began writing while Sona returned to the kitchen. 

 

When dinner was ready, she brought it out to the table and shared it with Ahri, who thanked her as profusely as a goddess could. She hadn’t eaten in…. Decades? And so she hastily dug into the meal, finishing it very quickly and abashedly asking for seconds, which Sona provided. Over dinner, they discussed the plans that Ahri had made.

 

“Once I am strong enough, I’m going to set out to find these ingredients,” said the goddess, taking a forkful of the chicken that Sona had prepared, “In theory, I should be good to go tomorrow, but I’ve never been cursed like that before, so I might have to impose on you for a while longer.” Sona nodded, offering a smile and a thumbs-up to signify that it was okay. Ahri merely stared at the digit in confusion. When all was said and done, Sona showed Ahri to the guest room and made certain that she was comfortable. Ahri almost immediately fell onto the soft, warm bed, offering a sigh of content. She’d slept on better, but in comparison to the cold, hard idol, it was heaven itself. Happy to see that her guest was satisfied, Sona closed the door and headed to her own room, which was directly next to that of Ahri. 

 

Mind racing with the day’s events, Sona couldn’t fall asleep easily. When she did, her dreams were troubled.

 

_‘Sona B….’ a muddled voice clip was cut off by Sona’s tired mind. She opened her weary eyes to see a blurry, golden world of soft clouds. A very, very vaguely familiar face smiled down on her, and something amazing happened. She heard herself laugh! It was the laugh of an infant, but it had definitely come from her. Shock and joy filled her body as she tried to sit up but realized that she did not yet have the strength to do so. She could hear music from all around her, floating softly through the air in a that she easily recognized as one which she herself had composed. It resounded with her, making her feel impossibly happy and safe. The figure above her continued to speak, but something interrupted. There was a loud scratching noise, but she couldn’t tell where it was coming from. It was followed by a whine. Nobody else seemed to notice what was going on, though. She was about to wave it off, as she heard it again._

 

Opening her eyes, Sona looked around her bedroom, slightly concerned. It wasn’t normal for her to have dreams like that, or dreams at all, really. On top of that, her sleep rarely went interrupted. A scratching, followed by a whine, came from her doorway. Suddenly very alert, she hopped out of bed, grabbing a pillow as a weapon. Slowly opening the door, pillow raised in a way that was not-at-all threatening, she looked for her assailant. All that she could see was a white, nine-tailed fox sitting at her door and looking very, very distressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cankerblossom is shakespearian-era slang for a whore who has STDs. Websites will say otherwise, but I can confirm the truth of this statement because of a long, long time of studying. I figured Ahri wouldn’t know the word “asshole” because of when she got trapped in the idol.


End file.
